Could Be Worse
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: While avoiding a meeting, Ben finds himself in a position he'd rather not be in.


Ben Tennyson wasn't often one to spend time in a lab, there were plenty of other things he would have much rather been doing with his time. There were no smoothies in labs, nor were there generally sport type activities to be had there. He knew that with the bar going on that there were times when he needed to go to labs, but that didn't mean he liked them. This was one of those such times, and he wasn't happy about it. Kevin was out eating smoothies just to spit him, he knew that. He was stuck inside, listening to some stiff talk about something he wasn't even sure about. New weapons development or something of that sort.

As there was a short recess, he slipped away as fast as he could. He didn't know what was where, but he heard someone coming so he grabbed the nearest door handle he could. As he left the hallway, he found himself in yet another lab. He sighed, and he decided to just wait here till he heard the person pass by, and he would go on from there. He could make a break for it once they were gone.

He glanced around the lab where Erlenmeyer flasks littered tables, along with Bunsen burners and test tubes filled with things he wasn't sure of. He leaned his back against a semi-empty table, and he glanced down to see a large silver box on the table top. He noticed that it had a switch on the side, and straps on the back. Cautiously, he picked up the box and he looked it over. He could see it went on someone's back, like a knapsack of some sort. He furrowed his brow, and he looked around the box again. He flipped it around in his hands several times and as he did he could hear something banging around inside.

Curiosity was starting to kick in. What could possibly have been in here that was making so much noise? It wasn't heavy at all, as one should suspect from something that would be on someone's back. He glanced at the switch, and he decided that he had to flip it. There was no rational reason for it, but he just knew he had to. It was just one of those things. His green eyes looked around the room, making sure there was no one around. If something went horribly wrong here, he wanted to be able to just bolt and not look back. He could keep a secret if no one saw him do it, right?

He flipped the switch, the back of the box came open, and out came a set of large, green, wriggling tentacles. They wrapped themselves around Ben, eliciting a scream from the boy and a struggle to get free. **"God fucking dammit!"** He cried as he couldn't get his arms free. It felt as though the more he struggled the, the tighter the grip became. Why would someone be putting these things in a box?! It appeared he would soon get that answered, as the door to the lab slid open again.

The red-haired boy genius had been working all day, and all of the night before. He just wanted a nap at this point, but he was not the sort to be able to leave something unfinished as he had his tentacle backpack. He had spent the better part of the morning trying to contain the wiggling hooligans in the box itself. He'd stepped out to get coffee, trying to be as careful as he could to avoid the Professor's weapons demo. He was working on new things, but not anything that would benefit anyone at this point in time.

As he sipped his coffee and made his way back into the lab, he heard something use some rather profane language about something. He moved faster, his short legs carrying him as fast as they could; his shoes clicking on the metal floor. As he rounded a corner, his bispeckled eyes feel on the owner of the profane speech. **"Mr. Tennyson."** He said as calmly as he could, looking over the young commander who was currently wrapped up in the tentacles he'd been wrangling all morning. **"Can I ask why you are in my laboratory?"** He felt his eye twitch as he asked the question, his thoughts drifting to his sister.

"**I..uh...was skipping the weapon's meeting..and I got in here by mistake?" ** Ben tried, hoping to avoid the anger of the young scientist.

"**So, you got in here by mistake and ended up falling into a closed box of tentacles?" ** Dexter asked skepitcally, sipping his coffee with no clear sign he planned to release the other boy.

"**Yes?"** Ben tried with a smile.

"**No."** Dexter said, his smile devious.

"**Okay, fine. I flipped the switch. I'm sorry."** He said as he hung his head. **"Let me out now, I'll leave."** Ben tried, jerking his shoulders from side to side in hopes of getting free.

"**Mm, no. I think I should just leave you there. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get those things in that box?"** Dexter moved passed him, setting his coffee down as he found his way back to his metal work stool.

"**This isn't funny." **Ben started.

"**I should think not, this is a very serious matter, those tentacles are to be for the war; not for you to play with."** Dexter turned himself away, seemingly working on something at the table.

"**Man, come on. I need help. Please? I'll help you get them back in there if you just get me out of here."** When he got no response, **"Dexter. Hey. Hey. Hey, I'll leave if you get me out. Please? I'm begging you. I won't tell anyone that I saw them. I just want to go get a snack. I'm hungry."** He was being pathetic now, he knew that. But if being pathetic got him out of here, he didn't really care.

Dexter sighed, **"Alright, alright. Stop whining. I'll let you out."** He rolled his work bench towards the box, flipping the same switch on the side that had released the tentacles. The box snapped shut, trapping the tentacles mid-constriction. They dropped Ben, and he fell to the floor in a heap. Dexter rolled away, and Ben followed him, hoping up on the desk as he made his way there before Dexter finished rolling. Brown eyes met green as he looked up at him, **"Is there something else you want to confess to messing with?"** Dexter said with an unamused expression, though there were hints of a smile behind his glasses.

"**No, just..thanks. I guess. Why did you make that anyway?"** He motioned towards the back pack.

"**It is for protection of the backs of the soldiers. In theory, they can grab enemies that would be approaching from the back. It also is safer for the tentacles to touch fusion creatures than it is for humans."** It seemed sensible enough. Ben nodded, **"It's a good idea, I'm sorry I got stuck in it."** Dexter shrugged, looking into a magnifying glass in front of him. **"No permanent damage has been sustained. But do not do it again."** He didn't look up as he spoke.

Ben hopped off the desk, **"Heard that, Bossman."** He said with a smirk. **"Could be worse though, right?"** He said, his head cocked to the side.

Dexter looked up, **"What could have been worse?"** He asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"**Having me tied up in your lab."** He said with a wink as he pushed the door open. Dexter felt his face flush, and he busied himself back to work.

_A/N:  So, this was written for a prompt from a friend. I don't really watch Ben 10, so I'm sorry if he's out of character a bit. I tried! I hope you like this Ash!_


End file.
